Midnight Kisses
by BestWishes
Summary: One Shot:Lavi was very curious at Kanda walking at night and followed him. Yullen Fic.


**Summary: Lavi was very curious at Kanda walking at night and followed him. Yullen Fic.**

**A/N: I'm not a yaoi (sp?) girl fan sorry and I'm not experience at kissing either sorry about that ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino the owner DGM.**

One night, Lavi was yawning waking up at midnight and look at the clock it was 12:50 A.M, Lavi was wearing a plain blue pajama pants and shirts, Lavi take his favorite bandana and wear it and go outside because he was thirsty.

'*Yawn* I hate waking up at midnight' said Lavi in his thought tired and yawn again, then Lavi saw a shadow and followed it because he was curious who it was, when the moonlight shine at the shadow he saw Kanda walking with his exorcist uniform.

'What is Yuu-Chan doing waking up in midnight?' ask Lavi in his thought not really tired anymore because Lavi was got curious at Kanda and grinned.

'I guess, I'll just followed him' said Lavi in his thought and his Grinned grew wider, Lavi followed Kanda until he saw Allen wearing an exorcist uniform same as Kanda in the training ground sitting, waving at Kanda and smiled at him. Kanda blushes, Lavi blink many times hiding far from them.

'D-did just YU KANDA BLUSH!' said Lavi in his thought and his mouth fell in shock, then Lavi start to listen to their conversation.

"Yuu, So you like my taste did you?" said Allen chuckled, Kanda just "Che'd" and come closer to Allen, then their lips clashed.

"Mmmmhhh." said Allen, and then they kiss passionate. Lavi watches everything and heard a moaning sound of kisses, and then Lavi became paled.

'God...I never knew Kanda would do this to Allen" said Lavi in his thought and turned paler.

'I guess I better go to sleep and my thirst was already gone thanks to the kissing part, If Yuu-Chan found me here, I'm dead and became a corpse.' said Lavi in his thought shivered, and then when Lavi began to walk silently the twig broke, Lavi began to turned to paled as a corpse because there was a murderous aurora behind him, Lavi turned and saw Kanda with a murderous aurora with a eye look saying you-saw-it-did-you?-if-you-saw-it-your-dead., Lavi gulped and nodded. Kanda unsheathed his sword Mugen and point at Lavi's neck then Lavi began to sweat.

"Yu-Yuu-chan~! Lo-Look I was just passing by and I saw you accidentally and please don't kill me, I never ever going to said to everyone that you have a boyfriend I promise!" said Lavi swearing, shaking and sweating.

"Sorry but I already knew about your presence from the start, and I will kill you with my Mugen and chop your head and display on the Dark Order's top roof outside and your body will display outside standing on the gate to scared the exorcists and finders to death and warn them don't come any closer to me or Allen on the table only Allen and I will eat alone" said Kanda with a murderous aurora and a scary tone, Lavi became scared because what he said then Allen pop behind at Kanda.

"Kanda put down your sword and calm down it's your fault from the start that you didn't said to him" said Allen with an angry look, Kanda "Che'd" and put down his sword Mugen.

"T-Thanks Allen you save me!" said Lavi smiling at Allen for saving his life, Allen sigh.

"If you tell all about our relationship to all the Orders, I'll allow Kanda to kill you okay?" said Allen smiling at Lavi, Lavi nodded automatic and gulped. Allen turns to Kanda.

"Kanda maybe next time okay? And also when you warn about that they will be shock and find out that we're dating" said Allen sighing, Kanda "Che'd" and cross his arms.

"Okay, I better get going now I'm beat!" said Allen stretching his arms up and walk away to leave those two alone, then Allen swallowed into the darkness.

"If you spread the humors about us to anyone and Lenalee too, you are dead!" said Kanda to him and walk away and swallowed into the darkness, then Lavi left alone.

"Man, I'll never ever tell about this to everyone and NEVER EVER to disturb them or else maybe my situation will come to worst!" said Lavi aloud then he walk away and swallowed into the darkness, and then at the next morning they do there morning routine and Lavi never tell about Allen and Kanda about their relationships and keep it a secret if they found out his dead, So every night Lavi bring a glass of milk before he sleep and never go to the training ground to disturb them.

**Me: Hope you like my one shot and please review I want to know what you think about this. ^_^**


End file.
